The Beast Within Him
by PhantomBlueDawn
Summary: Yandere Zero Kiryu X Neko FOC story.


(A/N) This was a reader insert and because it goes against sites rules, I had to make it a OC story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters.

It was Snow first day of school, she had trouble going to all the classes, Cross Academy seemed really huge and she got lost a lot. She finally met up with her best friend Lucy she ended up walking over but didn't watch where she was going and bumped into some random guy, causing all her books and paper to scatter on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you are going next time!" He rudely said and went on his merrily way. She blushed and looked down, gathering up her stuff, she mumble an apology. Lucy was yelling at the guy to piss off and stuck her tongue out at him. He flipped her the bird, she was about to go kick his ass, when Snow ran to her grabbing her uniform sleeve and shook her head giving a stern look, she gave her a glare and walked over picking up her stuff and handed it to her.

"You need to stop being such a klutz!" She seemed to be in a bad mood and in the morning, really grumpy, so not a morning person but she was her only friend other than Yuki and that girl she hanged with, she didn't really know that well. They both heard the bell ring they had a couple of seconds to head to class, so she made a run for it. She dodged other students and ran upstairs she made it in the nick of time for math which she hated it.

"Welcome to class Miss Spark why don't you introduce yourself to the students?" He went to get out todays lesson Algebra.

The teacher smiled at her, Snow cleared her throat all the student eyes were on her and she seemed uncomfortable. "My name is Snow Spark and what I did this summer was traveling it was fun." They waited for her to say something more but she just stayed silent after that and the teacher told her to take a seat.

"Okay class, the problems are listed on the board and finish them and turn in or have them for homework." The entire class groaned in complaint he narrowed his eyes in warning that he would have them do double the amount. He didn't believe in no homework on the first day of school not like the other teachers there.

One Hour Later

"Yes, I finished the paper, no homework for this girl." She shout out happily with glee and received looks from the other classmates. She looked down avoiding eye contact and put her head down on the desk, waited for the bell to ring. When it did she rushed out the door as the other kids fought to get through so they can head to the next class.

Shw went to her locker then she struggled with the numbers of the combination, until she was successful. As she opened it to place her books in, a folded paper landed at her feet, slipped out. Snow picked up and unfolded it. She started to read it.

Dear Beautiful,

I have been wandering, if we can go out on our first date. I know this little café that near off the school grounds, come meet me at the gate. I'll be waiting there for you and do not be late!

Yours Always,  
Zero~3

She crumped the paper to her chest and squealed inside, her boyfriend was going to take her out, how sweet of him. She sighed dreamily. He was the best boyfriend ever and she truly love him, he was her first love.

She went to the gates wearing a nice blue summer dress, she skipped over to her boyfriend. Snow white tail tightened around her waist from being nervous nobody knew about her neko side not even Zero. She was afraid of what people would think that she was a monster so she kept it quiet. He laughed at her excitement.

"How are we allowed out of school grounds, Zero?" She asked giving him a slight peck on the cheek, he hugged her tightly in embrace.

"I have some things, I have to get for my so called Father." He spat the word Father out like it left a bad taste in his mouth, she sighed and both went into the place she order a mocha latte and he had ramen and black coffee, no sugar. The waiter went up to her and started flirting with her, touching her Long white making her almost hiss in dislike of his closeness to her.

"You are such a pretty girl, what are you doing with someone like him. That reminds me, you look like one of those night class students, I hope you do not mind me taking one of your little groupie here." She just glared at this bastard, how dare he say such cruel things, she was not that type of girl.

Zero got out of his chair and had a dark aura around him. He approached the man and suddenly launch the man into the wall. The guy pass out cold, he calmliy grabbed her hand both went to the park. He was his normal self again but she was unsure of that other hidden part of him, it really scared her. *I break it to him easy after this day is over.* She thought to herself uneasy, she bite her lip.

"What are you thinking about Snow?" He asked his eyes looked into hers, he handed her a white rose and she took it. She took a deep breath and looked down but looked up a his gorgeous face, he was so handsome, she would miss spending time with him.

"I think you and I need to see other people, it's not you, it's me. I have a lot of studying to do and I cannot have time for you. Exams will become my main focus and look I'm sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck, she hated making up excuse but she would rather protect her well being, he could still be like a friend. The thing was she had met someone else his name was Hanabusa and she wanted to start dating him but she needed to break things off with Zero. He lately seemed too clingy and was obsessive with her. Snow was not going to tell Zero the real truth, it was none of his business after all.

He was started to pant heavily and he growled out at her. "Get the hell out of here then Snow!" She saw his violet eyes a flicker of insanity and that made her back away. She ran home to her parent house atleast she would be safe there for the night she would not returning to her girls dorm for a while. 

NEXT DAY 

She dressed into her school uniform and returned to the school grounds. Snow wanted to meet up with her new love Hanabusa. Everything was quiet that was because things, were going bad at the school. The students that survive the attack ran home leaving the academy, a monster was going on a killing spree. The night class, still were in their dorms, they still had to wait for the sun to go down for them to come out.

Snow gasped as she found bodies everywhere of her fellow students, she ran towards the office to tell Cross. She carefully went over the older hunter but he was slumped dead in his chair, she covered her mouth holding in a horrified scream. She heard foot steps and in walked a crazy looking Zero, his once silver halo of a mane was disheveled and unkempt, now it looked unattractive being matted to his face covering his eyes from view. He was also covered in blood his uniform looked red now in color, she didn't want to think about how many lives he had taken, the innocent kids that would never see another light of day.

She gasped and he held a weak looking Yuki and slit her throat before her eyes, tear flowed down hers as she quickly looked away. She shook in shock she had to ask.

"W-why are you doing this to people, Zero? She was your sister and friend and Master Cross was a good man." She hugged herself in comfort and she rocked back and forth on the floor. He laugh insanely, the last of his humanity, slipping away from the world.

"They were in the way, between us, Snow! They told me, I couldn't have you anymore. So I took care of the problem. Now you can be MINE forever." She screamed as she saw the crimson eyes glow in the darkness of the room, the glint of the fangs.

*Zero is a ...Vampire?! * She thought shocked, to herself, he was degrading close to a level E now. She never wanted to believe it was the truth, one day she overheard Cross saying that Zero was one but she pushed it off to the side. He grabbed her roughly, making her hiss and off went her hat, revealing white cat ears that flatten against her skull.

"See kitten even your so called Hanabusa no longer will get in the way." She cried and tried to go to her love but Zero held her to him amused by her misery, for the now dead vampire boy. He kissed her roughly and forced his tongue in her mouth. She struggled to force him away disgusted with him. He broke away as she try to catch her breath she didn't know what to feel for him anymore.

"TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME! He place his bloody rose on her temple and threaten to end her life, she shook her head no. He was fixing to pull the trigger when Kaname charged over and tore out the silverette's heart and Zero collapsed saying his final words.

"I love you, Snow!" He said, crying tears of blood as he died. Zero body on the ground turning to ash, she cried and sobbed as Kaname comforted her. He said everything would be okay but he shed his own tear for his beloved sister. The lives were change on that very day.

Alternate Ending: "TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!" He demanded with the Bloody Rose, she just told him what he wanted to hear, Snow pink eye's no longer held their joy but were emotionless and she said monotone.

"I love you, Zero." she only said that as she wanted to live still, but her world around her, forever shattered, her boyfriend was dead, Head Master Cross was gone. Yuki will be safe, she did this to keep her alive. Snow will give up her freedom, for Yuki and her best friend, two vary important people. It didn't matter anymore, nothing did, she was going into insanity herself, both of them had snapped.

Years later

She was locked in a basement, it was her house, Zero, her husband came back from work. She kissed him and served him roast beef. She went to take care of her crying son, they both name him, Angel. He was a neko vampire, he had Zero's silver hair and highlights of her white color through it. He had cute little tail and ears. He purred as she cooed at him. Zero smiled at them both, loving at his new family. She was always nice to him and was the only one to understand and the first one to truly care. She learned to love Zero through the years and had love their son. She kissed Zero and he held them both to him and kissed the boy, who fell asleep in her arms.

"I love you, Kitten."

"I love you too."

THE END 


End file.
